


Going for tea

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Dean is heading to give the info he gathered for Sam's case to his brother. He never takes the front entrance b/c the secretary is too bubbly. He walks around the side of the building to take the side entrance. He sees a man tucking himself back in his pants as another man walks off in the opposite direction. He changes his course to approach the man with the dark messy hair. The man turns and Dean is greeted with the bluest eyes ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, for some reason a story that my aunt told me years ago kept playing in my mind over and over the last few days. Back in her home country homosexuality is frowned upon. So when she went to meet her girlfriend for a little personal time together she would tell her parents she was going for tea with her instead. I took that and put a spin on it b/c I like to embarrass Dean a bit =)

Castiel shifted his weight on his feet again. He huffed and looked around his brother’s bakery. It was too busy and the line for the bathroom too long. He stepped out of line and headed for the door. He jogged across the street and down the alley. He glanced around before he undid his fly. He sighed as he relieved himself. He had been holding it too long. He finished right in time as a man exited a store only a few feet away. He rushed to fasten up. He tugged his bag around and popped open the hand sanitizer that dangled from the hook there. Castiel rubbed his hands together and turned to head back to Gabriel’s bakery.

“Oh I’m sorry,” he ran into someone as he turned. 

“No worries. You were a little busy,” the man smiled down at him.

Castiel’s eye went wide and hoped the man hadn’t been watching him. He took a step back.

“Are you still on duty?”

“Oh uh,” Castiel blinked rapidly, “I was just headed to meet my brother at the bakery.”

“I see. So, I’m too late,” he frowned, “how ‘bout,” the man reached into his inner jacket pocket, “we have tea at my place this evening? Around six?” he handed Castiel a card.

“Oh,” Castiel took the man’s card, “Dean Winchester,” he met those gorgeous green eyes again, “of course. Tea would be lovely.”

“I look forward to it,” Dean smirked and gave a nod then headed to the side door of the law offices.

Castiel studied the card and smiled. Dean was attractive and Castiel was glad to have a date without much effort on his part. He tucked the card in his pocket and headed back across the street.

 

Once it had slowed enough Gabriel cleaned up and headed to the table where Castiel had settled.

“You disappeared earlier. I saw you come in and then you were gone,” he placed a sandwich and tea cake in front of his brother.

“I had to urinate. It was too packed in here for me to wait. I went across the street.”

“Sam let you use the bathroom at the law firm?”

Castiel blushed, “I, uh, used the alley. I had to go _really_ bad.”

“I hope no one saw you,” Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.

“I think someone may have but I think I was zipping up by time he came around.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t know you were coming here,” Gabriel teased.

Castiel took a large bite of the sandwich and stared at the plate.

“Dammit Cas,” he ran a hand through his hair, “that could be bad for business.”

Castiel shook his head as he finished chewing and swallowed.

“I’ll tell him not to say anything. I’m seeing him tonight.”

“Oh?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“He asked me for tea.”

Gabriel’s face went serious, “tea? How’d he asked?”

“Uh he was sorry that we didn’t have time since I was coming here and asked me to tea at his place at six,” Castiel pulled the card from his pocket and flashed it to him before putting it back.

Gabriel bit his lip, “and he said ‘would you like to come for tea?’ or what?”

“It was more of him telling me to come for tea.”

Gabriel couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“What?”

“Do you often get asked to tea?”

“No,” Castiel frowned, “I’ve had a couple of coffee dates but never tea. He seemed classy so tea may be his thing and not coffee,” he shrugged.

“Oh _tea_ is definitely his thing,” Gabriel stood and headed back behind the counter, “finish up and we can be on our way. Gotta make sure everything’s done so you can go get that tea.”

“I don’t understand what’s so funny,” Castiel picked his sandwich back up.

“Oh you will,” Gabriel began to clean up, “Zayn I’m outta here in ten.”

“Of course boss!” he called from the back.

 

Castiel’s hair was still damp from his shower as he stood in front of his closet. He pushed another shirt aside and tried to find one he thought fit him best. He shook his head and moved on to his pants. He pulled on black jeans that sat low on his hips. He found a clean tee shirt and went back to the closet for an over shirt. He settled on a royal blue button down that he could roll the sleeves up on if he got warm.

“Lookin’ good little brother,” Gabriel leaned against the door frame.

“You don’t think it’s too casual for tea, do you?”

“ _Definitely_ not,” Gabriel began to grin.

“You’re not telling me something,” Castiel replied as he worked mousse into his hair.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fine and you’ll have a good time,” Gabriel gave a genuinely sweet smile.

“You’re worried because this is my first date in over a year? You’re teasing me,” Castiel glanced at his brother in the mirror.

“I’m definitely teasing you. I left stuff in the car for you just in case.”

“Sure. Thanks. I shouldn’t be out too late. Don’t wait up though.”

“I won’t.”

Castiel shook his head at his brother’s behavior.

 

Castiel opened the box Gabriel had left on the front seat once he pulled up to Dean’s house. He rolled his eyes at the multiple boxes of condoms and bottles of lube. He wondered when he had had time to buy them and put them in a gift box. He put the top back on and headed to the house.

It was quarter to six. Castiel hoped it was okay that he was early. He knocked on the door and there wasn’t any answer. He was about to turn to leave when a low rumble of an engine caught his attention.

A sleek black car headed up the road and pulled into the drive way.

Castiel smiled as Dean got out of the car.

“Sorry about that. My brother needed me a little longer than I thought,” Dean walked passed him and unlocked the front door.

“I understand. My brother keeps me late sometimes too. I can help you get everything ready if you need,” Castiel follow him into the house.

“I can manage,” Dean smirked.

“Of course. I don’t want to over step here,” Castiel smiled.

Dean winked, “don’t worry. I don’t think you can. Come on,” he took his hand and led him upstairs.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stared at him for a moment but followed since Dean didn’t give him much choice.

Dean pushed opened the bedroom door and pulled Castiel in behind him. He flipped the switch and let Castiel’s hand go.

“Get comfortable. I’m going to take a shower real quick. Make yourself at home. Where’s your bag?” Dean tugged off his tie.

“Oh I left it in the car.”

“Are you gonna need it tonight?” Dean asked with hopeful eyes.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, “uh I don’t think so. If I do I can run back for it.”

“Okay,” Dean kicked off his shoes, “I’ve got a few things if we need them. I’ll be back.”

Dean disappeared into the bathroom off the left of the room.

Castiel shook his head and tried to get his thoughts together.

_Does he not trust me? Does he want me here so he can hear if I get up to anything? How does he know what I have in my bag? Why would I need my laptop or notebooks? He thinks he’s going to be boring! I’ll make sure he knows he’s not._

Castiel smiled and sat down on the bench at the end of the bed. He smiled at how soft and cushiony it was but still a bit firm. He pulled his phone out and played a word game while he waited for Dean to finish his shower.

Dean returned with a towel slung low around his hips while he dried his hair with another.

Castiel licked his lips and stood. He breathed a little harder and tried to keep his eyes steady.

Dean stopped only a few strides from Castiel and placed the hair towel on the dresser.

“Oh,” Dean let his eyes run over Castiel’s body, “I meant it when I said get comfortable. Or,” he grinned, “did you want help?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes again something was off, “I’m quite comfortable. I did take my shoes off if that’s okay.”

Dean laughed, “that’s more than okay. I just figured you’d take a little more off.”

Castiel mouth opened then closed and opened again. He raised his hand then dropped it back by his side.

“Are we having tea undressed?” he asked a moment later.

“Definitely,” Dean worked the tuck from the towel and let it drop to the floor.

Castiel couldn’t stop himself from taking all of Dean in. His mouth fell open. He caught himself and shook his head, clamped his mouth shut, and covered his eyes.

“I…I am extremely unfamiliar with proper tea drinking behaviors I believe. I…I’ve never thought of doing it in the nude. I’m sorry. Maybe I should do some research and return at a later date,” Castiel voice shook a bit as he took a step back.

“Hold on,” Dean’s voice was a lot closer.

Castiel dared a peek between his fingers and Dean was within arms-reach, “yes,” he whispered.

“D-do you think that we’re actually gonna drink tea?” Dean asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing.

“Um yes. You invited me for tea.”

“Dude!” there was a huff of a laugh, “you’re a prostitute you should definitely know the code!” Dean grabbed his towel and wrapped it back around his waist, “I’m covered.”

“Y-you think I’m a prostitute?” Castiel shot him a look of bewilderment and dropped his hand.

“You had your dick out in an alley with some dude walking off,” Dean threw his hands in the air.

“What? I was taking a leak and the man was not with me!” Castiel’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god!” Dean’s eyes went wide and he covered his mouth, “are you serious? You have no idea what it meant when I invited you for tea?”

“I thought we were going to drink tea!” Castiel gave an exasperated sigh, “Gabriel,” he gasped, “he knew! He knew that you wanted sex and he didn’t say a damn thing to me.”

“Who’s Gabriel?” Dean crossed his arms.

“My brother. The baker, remember?”

“You’re Gabe’s baby brother,” Dean flopped down on the bed, “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You know my brother?”

“He’s dating my brother,” Dean ran a hand through his damp hair.

“Oh. I see,” Castiel sighed and bit his lip.

They were both silent. Castiel standing in the floor worrying his sleeves and Dean slumped on the bed.

“Jeez man. I’m super sorry about that. I feel kind of like a heel. I shoulda asked a little more clear I guess,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I stretched and plugged myself for no reason.”

“You what?” Castiel’s head jerked up and he stared at him.

“Ya heard me. My body is ready _right_ now. I was lookin’ to get fucked tonight,” Dean huffed and fell back on the bed.

Castiel let his eyes travel over Dean’s body. It wasn’t tea. It was their first-time meeting. Did that matter? He shrugged.

“I mean, if you’re not opposed to being fucked by a CPA I could take care of you,” Castiel began to unbutton his shirt.

Dean rolled over to his side and looked up at Castiel. He got to his knees and crawled to the end of the bed. He tugged Castiel’s shirt from his pants and undid the fly of the jeans.

“Holy shit you’re not even all the way hard and you’re that big. I’m gonna need a bigger mouth,” he mumbled and licked his lips.

“I think we can make it work,” Castiel caressed the side of Dean’s face, “I just hope that plug is thick enough.

“Shit. Which brother are you? I don’t even know your name,” Dean pushed Castiel’s boxers down.

“Cas.”

“Well, Cas I’m glad this is working out after all.”

Dean immediately took Castiel’s cock into his mouth as soon as it was free of the underwear.

Castiel moaned and placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders while he kicked off his boxers.

“You really were wanting this.”

Dean hummed and took him deeper.

Castiel gasped when he hit the back of Dean’s throat. His fingers tightened on Dean’s shoulders and worked hard not to thrust too deep. After a few long minutes, he yanked Dean by the hair off his cock.

“Fuck,” Castiel panted and watched Dean’s face, “you have a way with your mouth.”

“Yeah I do. It’s been a while since I’ve been with someone uncut,” Dean grinned, “I forget how much more sensitive you guys are. I could make you come fast if you’d like,” he gave Castiel a wicked smile.

Castiel shook his head, “nuh uh. I wanna come buried deep inside of you.”

Dean whined.

Castiel leaned down and kissed him hard. He let go of Dean’s hair and pushed him back on the bed.

Dean squawked when the plug shifted to an odd angle. He took a moment and reached behind him to adjust it.

“Do you pick up prostitutes a lot?” Castiel crawled up onto the bed.

“To be honest,” Dean blushed and smiled softly, “never. You were so gorgeous. I didn’t know what else to do. I figured I’d never have a real chance might as well have a good night of sex that I could add to my spank bank.”

“So instead of just asking me out you were willing to buy me?” Castiel smirked as he straddled Dean’s legs.

Dean’s blush deepened, “yeah. I took out two grand just in case. You were dressed so nice I figured it’d cost me. I thought the alley was just a quickie but not your typical play ground.”

“Dressed nice?”

“I know labels. Even if I don’t dress it. You were wearing $200 slacks and $500 shoes with a $1200 watch.”

Castiel bracketed Dean between his arms and leaned forward.

“Wow. You went through a lot for a conversation that was about three minutes.”

“I’m a PI. Observation is what I get paid for,” Dean shifted so that Castiel’s cock rubbed against his.

Castiel inhaled sharply at the new sensation. His eyes fluttered closed as his hips moved in slow circles. It took him a few to pick back up.

“You put a lot of thought into it all. I’m glad that you talked to me. You’re a beautiful man and I love that I have a chance to be here with you like this.”

Dean just nodded and pushed his hips up.

“And so you know. All those items were gifts. I’d never spend that type of money on things as materialistic as they are.”

Castiel captured his pouty lips again and maneuvered their bodies so he was in between Dean’s legs. He kissed down Dean’s neck and ran his hands down his sides. He let his hands rest on Dean’s hips as he sucked a bruise along his clavicle. He tucked his hands under Dean’s thighs and lifted. Castiel’s cock slid over Dean’s balls and nudged at his taint as he got him in place.

Dean wrapped his legs as best he could around Castiel’s hips and lifted more with Castiel’s help.

Castiel trailed his hand under Dean and played with the end of the plug. He twisted it a little before he pulled it out a bit then pressed it back in. It brought a shuttering breath from Dean.

“Yes,” Castiel kissed back up his chest, “I think that you’re plenty stretched.”

“Cas please,” Dean sucked his breath through his teeth when Castiel pushed the plug in a little harder.

“Does it feel good?” Castiel kissed his knee.

“Y-yeah.”

“I’ll feel better,” Castiel grinned down at him, “is your lube in the bathroom still?”

“There’s more in the drawer. I keep plenty in both places.”

Castiel leaned down and kissed him firmly on his lips before he pulled away and untangled them. He got the lubricant and got back in position. He pulled the plug out carefully and placed it to the side and applied more lubricant to Dean. Castiel squeezed more in his hand and stroked himself. He shoved a pillow under Dean’s hips and teased his flexing hole with three fingers before he pressed the head of his cock against him.

“Are you ready?”

Dean nodded and pressed his heels to Castiel’s back to encourage him.

“You seem a lot less cocky than the man I met in the alley,” Castiel slowly pressed forward.

“I got what I wanted either way,” Dean grinned.

Castiel shook his head and took a deep breath as he breached Dean. Dean was still extremely tight. He let his breath out slowly as he worked each inch into the overly attractive man under him. He hadn’t thought the night would end with sex but it had been a while so he was pleased all the same.

“So full,” Dean mumbled once Castiel was all the way in him.

“God this feels amazing,” Castiel began to shake as he restrained himself from moving.

“I don’t think I’m going to last.”

“Me too,” Castiel pressed his head to Dean’s shoulder.

“Move.”

Castiel started out with a slow even pace. He could feel the sweat already sliding off his back as he worked to keep in control of his instincts.

“Faster. Harder.”

Castiel nodded against him and increased his pace. He pulled back enough to start kissing Dean as he picked up the pace. He grunted as he all but slammed into him. He worked one hand between to stroke Dean and the other was tangled in Dean’s tangled in Dean’s hair.

Dean gasped into Castiel’s mouth when he hit his prostate. Dean clutched Castiel as best he could and clung to him as he felt his orgasm dancing around the edges. He began to move harder against Castiel.

“I’m close,” he whispered against Castiel’s lips.

“Me too.”

A handful of strokes and Dean arched off the bed and spilled his release in between them.

“Fuck! So tight!”

Castiel’s thrusts grew erratic and soon followed behind.

They stayed wrapped around each other and rode out the bliss until their muscles started to protest. Castiel helped ease Dean’s legs from around him. He wobbled as he went to the bathroom and got washcloth to clean them. He made sure it was warm water before he returned to clean Dean up. As he wiped Dean out he realized at that moment he hadn’t used a condom.

“We can get tested together,” Dean mumbled as he took in Castiel’s expression through droopy eyes, “for now come back to bed.”

“I-I’m clean,” Castiel tossed the washcloth onto Dean’s towel, “tested last year and haven’t had a partner since.”

Dean hummed and pulled Castiel on to the bed, “then we’re good. Was tested last month and no new partners until tonight.”

Castiel smiled, “good.”

Dean pulled the blanket over them and cuddled up to Castiel.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and let sleep take him.

 

Castiel woke and noticed immediate he was in the bed alone. Before he had a chance to get up the bedroom door pushed open. Castiel sat up in bed and grinned.

Dean entered the room with a tray. On that tray was a lovely antique tea set. Dean smiled as he sat the tray on the nightstand.

“Top of the morning his majesty,” Dean teased.

“Dean,” Castiel chuckled.

“I don’t have milk so I hope that’s okay.”

“I don’t drink milk in my tea. Just a bit of sugar.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him.

“Just the right amount of sugar,” Castiel gave him a wide gummy smile.

“Good. I didn’t have tea cake or cucumber sandwiches or anything. I hope frosted poptarts are okay,” Dean handed Castiel a tea cup and placed a poptart on a plate in his lap.

“Mmm,” Castiel nodded as he sipped the tea, “English breakfast tea.”

“I thought you said you hadn’t had tea before?” Dean squinted and looked at him as he ate his poptart.

“Literally the only tea I know besides Earl Grey,” Castiel laughed.

“You totally were just guessing,” Dean shook his head, “I figured peppermint wasn’t right for the morning.”

“Do you have a thing for tea?” Castiel teased.

“Oh _yeah_ I do.”

Castiel snorted as he took a sip and ended up in a coughing fit which caused Dean to laugh harder.


End file.
